


Tiny Arguments and A Room

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin didn't expect their tiny arguments turn into something big. Stray kids got annoyed and needed to do some actions before all hell loose.





	Tiny Arguments and A Room

\--

Seungmin wasn't really the type to say things out loud. Hence, he usually do is vent everything on his diary, it's what he's best at. So even if Hyunjin was cheating on him on his face he wouldn't bat an eye and just write on his diary. 

It was this instance that he argues with Hyunjin ever so often than he used to that he doesn't have a time to write it on his little book.

Hyunjin was hanging out with Woojin. They were watching Got7's showcase in hopes to actually gather some tips and techniques that might come in handy for their broadcast. They were sharing earphones of course and suddenly Seungmin passed by and he saw that tiny crocodile washi tape at the end. "Is that my earphones?" Seungmin asked, "Nah, it's mine," Hyunjin said and continued watching the showcase, "Hyunjin, that's mine, clearly there's a crocodile washi tape there," the younger said in a-matter-of-fact tone. Hyunjin noticed and took one bud out, "Oh... I'm sorry I thought it was mine," he apologized trying to find his own set of earphones, 'Hyunjin never shared earphone with me or with anyone, just Woojin hyung...' Seungmin sulked in his thoughts.

"I can't believe you took my earphones without telling me!" Seungmin started yelling which took the older a bit in shock, "I thought it was mine okay? I didn't mean it," Hyunjin argued back. "You always take my things even though there's a clear difference on which is yours and which is mine," Seungmin groaned, his head was bursting like he did three Ariana Grande whistles in one second. "I already said sorry why are you being so sensitive? It's just earphones Seungmin" Hyunjin snapped probably because it's either (1) he's not in the mood for Seungmin's weekly mood swings and (2) he complains that no one should interupt him and his Jinyoung hyung. Seungmin was taken aback he never heard Hyunjin snap from him and he never heard Hyunjin say a single offensive word and this made Seungmin be silent. "You know what never mind. I'm tired of explaining myself. If you need things, don't come find me ask Woojin hyung," the latter said and went to his room slamming the door.

Yes, the role model student was sensitive in this case only because Hyunjin was closer to Woojin more than him and his feelings are growing day and day until he just loose every ounce of logic he has. 

He likes Hyunjin, quite a lot. He found the older quite handsome and cute but that was already given considering the amount of fans he has, he's also nice, sweet, a cuddler and most especially talented. He can dance to any song any time and still look good. Seungmin envies Hyunjin a lot but his envy turned into feelings when Hyunjin decided to help him since Minho was eliminated that time. Feelings of like turned into love and Seungmin was falling deeper and deeper his actions gets weirder and more obvious.

The way he always wants to be with Hyunjin, the way he enjoyed the older's company and the way he was fine with Hyunjin taking his things from time to time. Everything changed when he noticed the boy gets too close and clingy on Woojin; It was okay at first but Hyunjin spends less time with him and all. 

He was infact really jealous with the situation but he refuses to admit that until Felix made him confess. So yes, he was being sensitive because of this. Seungmin thinks he's not big enough nor be noticeable enough for Hyunjin to date him or like him.

With this argument, the two didn't talk anymore, they wouldn't look at each other and treats each other that none of them exist. The kids let it be thinking they might be able to fix it themselves without any of them butting in but they were wrong when the two decided to be more childish with it. "Please tell the person next to you I have no plans on joining his- whatever he's inviting us for," Seungmin said, "Please tell the person with the ridiculous sweater that he wasn't invited in the first place," Hyunjin replied. Everyone had enough of this constant cold war and so the met. 

"So can someone please remind me why are we in the company's janitor closet?" Woojin asked. "Because I had enough with those two bickering to each other whilst saying 'please tell the person...' it's getting annoying, out of hand and simply childish. If they keep this up we might not have our debut that is literally like a week from now," Chan stressed out. Minho chuckled and shook his head, "Why do you think they're bickering and having a cold war like that?" he asked, "Hyung if you have something just spill it out," Changbin said whilst pushing Felix away. "Obviously, Seungmin likes Hyunjin, Hyunjin likes him too but he doesn't want to admit that hence he goes to Woojin hyung. But that's his mistake because now Seungmin is jealous and he doesn't know how to deal with that," Minho explained discretely holding Jisung's hand and hiding it behind his back. "That sounds reasonable, but is it true?" Changbin asked. "Seungmin likes Hyunjin, I made Seungmin confess to me that but idk with Hyunjin," Felix said. "That-  he likes Seungmin, quite a lot. Now that I realize it he always complain about the latter," Woojin said. "Well then that's solved, how do we get them to fix this problem?" Chan asked. "Lock them in a room and don't let them out until they fix the issue," Jisung suggested. Chan stared at him "Anyone has a better idea?" he asked. "Lock them in a room and don't let them out?" Jeongin suggested. "Yeah that would work later; You have such great ideas Jeonginnie~" Chan cooed and patted the younger. Jisung was there looking at Chan with offended and confused eyes. Minho noticed and smiled at the scenario. 

It was after the practice when the kids finished, they left one by one until it was only Hyunjin and Seungmin. They were about to get out when they realized the door isn't opening at all. "Mate," a deep voice from the others side of the door was heard, "We ain't going to let you both out if you don't fix this," Chan said. Hyunjin slammed the door, "I knew it," Hyunjin sighed in frustration. He leaned on mirror away from Seungmin, he doesn't want to talk to him especially when everything started with him. He didn't get why Seungmin was suddenly distant and sensitive the longer they are together, and it didn't help that the older has feelings for him making it even harder to actually communicate and be comfortable with him. 

There was silence in the room, only the air condition was heard and neither one really wanted to speak. Hyunjin sighs again, he dropped his bag and used it as a pillow. Sleeping inside the practice room isn't such a bad idea, he thought. He proceed to sleeping and waiting for everything to be over. 

Suddenly, series of shuffling and silent sobs was heard in the room. Seungmin hugged Hyunjin. "Seungmin-ah," Hyunjin muttered. Seungmin was sobbing quite uncontrollably and it was the first time Hyunjin saw it. A pinch of pain was bugging his heart knowing all to well that he might have been the cause of the younger's outburst. Hyunjin sat up and brought his hand to the youngers hair stroking it and asking him to calm down, the latter didn't do anything but he softly jabs the older's shoulder muttering some incoherent words and complains. 

"You're being unfair, I hate that I like you even though I know you wouldn't like me too, you called me sensitive and you snapped at me. It's okay if you like Woojin hyung so much but you should've been careful with your words, I like you too much that I-" Seungmin was cut short when Hyunjin placed a soft kiss on Seungmin's head. He looks up seeing a hurt yet smiling face of the elder. Hyunjin heart sank even more, he was guilty of snapping to the poor soft Seungmin and what hurts him more is that he is more insensitive to Seungmin's case. "You look ugly when you cry especially when you're crying because of me," Hyunjin said, at some point he hates being a tsundere at moments like this. He wiped Seungmin's tears and smiled. He pinched both of his the younger's cheeks, "I like you too and I would probably prefer we talk about this in our dorm than in our practice room so I can cuddle with you on bed," Hyunjin said and held Seungmin's hand.   
  
"Hyung I know you guys heard everything now open the door so we can all go home," Hyunjin exclaimed and the door clicked open.   
  
-END- 


End file.
